weeklyplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Of The Weekly Planet 2017
The "best" clips from 2017, compiled by Raw Collings Topics * 08:45 Welcome back everybody… ** 8:55 Breakfast ** 9:58 The Guy Who Doesn't Know What Star Wars Is * 10:27 Marvel News ** 10:28 Tom Holland isn't American ** 11:11 Thanos concept art (Big purple Twitter egg) ** 11:46 More Tom Holland ** 12:00 Spider-Man: Homecoming Posters ** 13:16 Spider-Man: Homecoming trailer (and awful dog smell) ** 14:54 Peter Parker in Iron Man 2 ** 16:09 Inhumans teaser (Blackagar Boltagon) ** 17:55 Slowest Old Man In The World Returns ** 19:32 Mason's continual sickness * 20:06 Star Wars News ** 20:07 The Wrong House ** 20:58 The Last Jedi D23 Breakdown (It's a wrap) *** 22:29 90's Three Musketeers *** 23:42 Bigger Luke ** 24:32 Rian Johnson says we should stop watching the trailers ** 25:35 Han Solo News ** 27:08 The Guy Who Loves The Lion King * 28:16 DC & Dab News ** 28:16 Games of Thrones dabs ** 29:00 Moustache Madness ** 30:40 Hair Facts (Cavill's duck butt) ** 31:45 Elfman bringing back classic Superman & Batman themes ** 33:21 Tom Welling opens up about Smallville finale ** 35:09 Remy Zero - Save Me (Not from 2017, actually from Episode 1) ** 35:33 Mega-City One ** 37:35 The Guy Who Doesn't Know What Star Wars Is Strikes Back ** 37:43 Rampage trailer *** 38:11 Claire creeps around *** 38:26 Wolf Does Not Have Hands ** 39:26 Mason let the dog out *** 39:47 King Kong Boy Monkey Man Magic Man * 40:24 Movie/Topics: Mason, What Do You Think The Story Was? ** 40:24 What the Kong: Skull Island story was ** 41:14 xXx: Return of Xander Cage ** 42:07 Vin Diesel (egg in a vest) has sex with 6 women at once ** 43:52 Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (More like ResiDON'T Evil) ** 45:13 Fifty Shades of Darker, Lego Batman, John Wick 2 *** 45:41 Celebrating Keanu Reeves (Keano, Keayes) ** 46:24 A big Keayes ** 47:07 Wolverine facts *** 49:05 Wendigo, Yeti, Gobbledok and Tucker Bag ** 51:37 Waffle Dlivery on Bike ** 52:13 Iron Fist (no dragon flashback) ** 53:18 The ice cream is melting ** 53:41 Saban's Power Rangers *** 54:12 Maso was wrong about Beauty and the Beast *** 54:44 Theater of the mind ** 55:03 What Mason thought the story was ** 56:34 What the Ghost in the Shell story was ** 57:08 It trailer / Psy's Gangnam Style ** 58:23 Dog Bird ** 58:41 The Fast and the Furi8 (what the story was) ** 1:01:26 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ** 1:01:40 The Watchers (Does Disney have the Fantastic Four now?) ** 1:02:43 What the Alien: Covenant story was ** 1:05:34 Waffle Break (The most unprofessional moment in the podcast, or the realest moment?) *** 1:07:37 Predator vs Kevin McCallister ** 1:13:57 A Great Big Bushy Beard! ** 1:15:14 James Bond product placement ** 1:17:17 Evan Almighty ** 1:19:30 The Defenders "I suppose we'll just talk in generalities" *** 1:20:04 Defenders of the Earth! *** 1:20:21 What does Mason think the story was? ** 1:22:11 Best Hollywood Feuds *** 1:22:48 Tommy Lee Jones hates Jim Carrey ** 1:23:14 Hot Ragnarok Scoop (Or a shot of poop) ** 1:23:58 Increasingly labored Thor puns ** 1:24:33 Vindicated! ** 1:25:36 What Mason though the Ragnarok story was ** 1:26:43 James forgets to ask Maso about the Justice League story (plus the first appearance of the "Melbourne is all in" lanyard) ** 1:29:15 Superhero Fatigue (and boiled eggs) ** 1:31:06 What Mason thought the Blade Runner 2049 story war ** 1:31:56 A call from Greg (and Kanye West's broken jaw) ** 1:34:16 Geostorm *** 1:36:12 What did James think the story was *** 1:38:48 Dean Devlin's an idiot * 1:39:10 Two-Hundred Episode Celebration & Best Guests Ever! ** 1:39:32 Happy 198th Episode! ** 1:41:45 Edgar Wright ** 1:47:40 A girl in the Regular Room ** 1:51:23 Matt Stewart of Do Go On ** 1:54:52 Horny dad Andrew Levins ** 1:57:27 Sam Loy of Human Ordinary *** 1:58:06 Prometheus **** 1:59:35 "As a father" ** 2:00:24 Wil Anderson *** 2:01:19 Leto's Joker *** 1:02:18 The Dark Knight Rises ** 2:03:00 Charlie Clausen ** 2:04:40 Hey! Who ate all my pasghetti? ** 2:05:09 Andy Matthews and Alasdair Tremblay-Birchall of Two In The Think Tank *** 2:06:53 Flaming chain hessian sack man ** 1:08:37 Attacking clowns ** 1:09:15 Steele Saunders *** 2:09:46 The DCEU doesn't exist *** 2:09:57 Do you fuck the tortoise? *** 2:12:07 Who's the Krang and who's the body? ** 2:13:30 Adam Knox of Filthy Casuals *** 2:14:57 Star Wars video games that should become tv shows or films *** 2:17:04 Hitting people with sticks * 2:18:31 H8 Mail But The Hate Has An Eight In It * 2:24:15 What We Reading/What We Gonna Read ** 2:28:30 Buy me a pint ** 2:32:07 Star Trek: DIscovery * 2:32:42 Letters, It’s Time For Letters ** 2:36:30 The Man Who Gets Really Mad About Cheese ** 2:40:30 Harrison Ford Ultimatum Category:Episodes Category:Recurring episodes